Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel process for preparing N-acyl derivatives of free amino group containing organic compounds in which the acyl groups are radicals of fatty acids having 6 to 22 carbon atoms, and particularly to a process for preparing N-acylated-amino acids, -peptides and -proteins without accompanying formation of by-products which are undesirable in the detergent field.